ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Driving Roblox Wikia
Welcome to the unofficial Ultimate Driving ROBLOX Wikia! This is the unofficial ROBLOX Ultimate Driving Wikia, where you can learn more about Ultimate Driving games, features, vehicles and many more subjects! This Wikia was created to make it easier to understand Ultimate Driving, and how to get a better experience in-game. You can also learn about the history of the UDU in this Wikia as well. Anyone may edit the Wikia to keep it up to date with what happens in-game.' ' Please Note: This Wikia has been mainly created by fans, and not all articles on the Wikia may be accurate. However, we do use official information from Ultimate Driving Universe to keep the Wikia up to date. Please feel free to edit, and make sure that you use official information when creating or editing an article. We are NOT endorsed by the UDU Team. All content on this Wikia is for informational purposes only. Also, do not make any content and pages that are not related to this Wikia, as article titles cannot be changed. ''' What is the Ultimate Driving Universe? Ultimate Driving Universe was created by ROBLOX user TwentyTwoPilots (formerly Alex4897) in 2013. The first game (Ultimate Driving I) was based off the downtown core of Ocean City. This game became so popular that 3 more games were created. These games covered a fictional state, and each section included major roads, highways, countryside and urban areas. Eventually, in 2014, a revamp was made to add realism to games, and Ultimate Driving: Westover Islands is the basis for the current series, to be expanded along eastern North America. Other developers got onto the UDU bandwagon, such as Hydrolock and JakeFromRoblox, and more parts of North America were added to the Ultimate Driving Universe. Many games are under development to show other parts of the United States. However,the entire universe is based off the eastern part of the United States, despite many cities having fictional names. Part of eastern Canada is also being developed- to allow for more places to visit (the latest: Noyan, QC). However, the majority of the places are still under development, and most of the newer/upcoming places are in beta testing. The newest places (as of December 4, 2016) are Arlington,Council Bluffs, Sunshine City, and Delancy Gorge (the newest release) When Ultimate Driving II was revamped in 2014, this spawned the current series that attracts many players. As a result, Ultimate Driving II Classic was revamped as Westover Islands, while Ultimate Driving III was revamped as Newark. Ultimate Driving II was put onto 3 islands, which eventually became Westover Islands. The 3 games were integrated into eastern Delaware and part of Maryland. A revamp of Ultimate Driving IV, the last game without a revamp is still under development. It will include Cape Ann and expand into a new city- Harriston- which will add more places to visit in the mid-Atlantic region. The release date for Ultimate Driving IV's revamp is unknown at this time. The really unique thing about the Ultimate Driving Universe is how your in-game account is universal. A main data server stores all of the players' information, which is transmitted to a game when a player enters it. This way, the statistics do not change as you change games, unlike in classic versions where statistics changed as you played different games. Like in classic versions of Ultimate Driving II, III and IV, your gamepasses travel with you, so you still have access to most gamepasses in games. Jobs Jobs are also available in-game, which can be accessed by purchasing the gamepass before entering the game. All games support gamepasses, and if you have a a gamepass from a classic version, it is supported by current games and most classic games. The Transit Job is a special case since it is the only job that's free for all. '''Update on job passes: Players (not all) with passes from the legacy versions need to have their passes re-checked in order to use them in current versions. This applies to all current games. The Top 5 Games (by number of visits) #Ultimate Driving: Westover Islands #Ultimate Driving: Delancy Gorge #Ultimate Driving: Newark #Ultimate Driving: Odessa #Ultimate Driving: Noyan Want to know more? * Jobs in the Ultimate Driving Universe * Vehicles * Ultimate Driving official website at www.uduniverse.com/forums Category:Browse